


Побег

by rmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Magic, Dead animals, Humor, Other, Out of Character, Sort Of, Xenophilia, falcon!Gellert, weird headcanons about theory of magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: По заявке с феста: Гриндельвальд/Фоукс, Геллерт трансфигурировался в птицу, чтобы сбежать из тюрьмы, и застрял в этом облике.





	Побег

Тяжело дыша и торжествующе ухмыляясь, Геллерт встряхнул мертвую птицу.

Рукава тюремной робы у него были разодраны в клочья, по рукам струилась кровь, а левого глаза он не лишился только чудом. Крупный сокол, по птичьей глупости купившийся на приманку, постарался продать свою жизнь подороже.

Геллерт бросил тушку за черту магического круга, нарисованного на полу камеры, и обошел его еще раз. Свежие капли его крови, падая время от времени на бурую, высохшую линию круга, впитывались в камень без остатка.

Основной компонент ритуала — сокол — явился к окну его камеры не сразу. В прошлом башни Нурменгарда не привлекали живых существ, и неудивительно; но теперь, когда замок опустел, а из магии осталась лишь та, что удерживает его самого, все изменилось. Крупные хищные птицы отдыхали на крышах и в бойницах и, возможно, даже гнездились здесь, выращивая птенцов. По крайней мере, Геллерт иногда слышал снаружи клекот, а большая птичья тень с широкими крыльями не реже раза в сутки скользила по полу его камеры, легко просачиваясь сквозь решетку на окне.

Живого и сопротивляющегося сокола протащить сквозь эти решетки было немного труднее, особенно без помощи магии, но в конце концов Геллерт с этим справился.

Его собственное творение в горах, Нурменгард, было обращено против него, и теперь в этих стенах Геллерт не мог сотворить ни единого заклинания. Возможности воззвать к внутренней силе ему в заточении просто не оставили.

Конечно, он и не ждал от Альбуса такой возмутительной глупости. Случись так, Геллерт был бы даже слегка разочарован. Хватило и того, что за ним, считай, никто не следил — исключая стражников, приносивших пищу.

Он сидел здесь уже полгода, все это время не способный использовать собственную магию; и даже если бы сочувствующие решили и сумели передать ему зелье или артефакт, их сила истощилась бы тут слишком быстро.

Но магия всем этим, конечно, не исчерпывалась.

Геллерт зашел в круг, опускаясь на колени и на пробу касаясь ладонями мертвой птицы. Тельце, перевернутое на спину, с раскинутыми в сторону крыльями, еще хранило тепло, а белые с подпалинами перья на грудке казались удивительно мягкими на ощупь. Сокол ли это был вообще? Геллерт дурно разбирался в магозоологии и почти ничего не смыслил в обычных зверях. Может, эта птица просто не достигла еще полного роста и веса. Тушка и крылья, вытянувшиеся на каменной кладке, были большими, но вряд ли могли дать такую огромную тень, как ту, что он видел до этого каждый день, да и хвост казался коротковат.

Впрочем, какая разница. Главное, что добытая птица была достаточно крупной.

Разломанной крысиной косточкой Геллерт аккуратно и бережно надрезал кожу на ладонях по каждой из основных Линий. Потом он сел поудобнее и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь; пальцы его и без того окровавленных рук застыли в воздухе, едва касаясь перьев. 

Он сидел на полу своей камеры на вершине давно уже не своей башни, и только гул осеннего ветра за стенами вмешивался в мертвую тишину. Непроизнесенные слова теснились в его разуме, создавая почти осязаемое облако. Мягкое касание перьев, потяжелевших от крови, сроднялось с расцарапанной кожей.

Геллерт не был анимагом. Ему даже в голову не приходило тратить столько времени на такую, по сути, глупую затею — выучиться смещать свою сущность, чтобы заменить физическую форму на форму неволшебного животного, еще и без возможности выбрать, какого именно. В конце концов, всегда можно найти более эффективные способы.

Его ладони теперь, казалось, обволакивала прохладная патока. Когда это ощущение обострилось до предела, Геллерт глубоко вдохнул и сжал пальцы в пустоте, загребая ими, как птичьими когтями, почти неосязаемое нечто, и резко разворачиваясь всем корпусом, словно подросток, впервые пытающийся аппарировать.

Секунду спустя он упал, ударившись о камни пола, и сразу же дернулся вверх.

И взлетел.

Это был короткий и кривой полет — крылья хлопнули в воздухе, поддерживая тело, но не справились до конца, и у пола внизу почти сразу раздался странный звук, вонзившийся в уши — когти чиркнули по каменной кладке.

И хлопок, и режущий взмах прозвучали так громко, что хаос не подходящих друг к другу обломков, которым стало сознание Геллерта, на мгновение словно замер, получая опору; и выровнялся.

Геллерт взмахнул крыльями еще раз, уже осознанно, подлетел к светлому проему окна, разрезанному темными полосками прутьев, и без особого труда оказался по ту его сторону — на свободе.

Торжество, охватившее его недавно, переросло в ликование такой силы, какое он-человек давно уже не испытывал. Новое тело, ловкое и сильное, созданное для полета, упало в воздухе, закладывая круг — мельтешение камней башни, резко ушедшей вниз, казалось взгляду странно инородным. Геллерт не счел нужным удерживаться от победного вопля, и воздух пронзил птичий клекот, далеко разнесшийся по горной округе.

Теперь дело оставалось за малым — скинуть с себя эту форму, возвращая человеческий вид. Геллерту прекрасно была известна пара мест в Восточной Европе, где темная, жадная магия, столетиями обитавшая в полутьме горных расщелин и бесцветных источников, с удовольствием сдирала обличье с каждого, кто туда заявится. Колдовство всегда было многолико; кто виноват, что дураки не умеют пользоваться им в полной мере.

Геллерт свернул, давая над каменной громадой Нурменгарда второй круг, чтобы привыкнуть к полету и крыльям. До этого он никогда не делал ничего подобного, и сочетать сознание человека с совершенно иным телом ему все еще было странно. Даже глаза смотрели совершенно иначе — и речь шла не только о том, что зрение птицы было в разы острее человеческого, позволяя разглядывать малейшее движение внизу. Все... выглядело немного по-другому. 

И сильный осенний ветер теперь вовсе не казался холодным.

Сокол — или кто там еще? — чей облик Геллерт временно носил, был, по всему, достаточно выносливой птицей, чтобы за пару дней добраться до Карпатских предгорий, ближайшего места для того, чтобы расстаться с перьями. И, пожалуй, самого удобного из всех. После этого надо будет сразу же добыть палочку — пока не Старшую, но это дело времени, — собрать остатки сторонников в южных землях и...

Крылья повели его в сторону, уводя на третий круг. Ветер и воздух ощущались такими естественным, какими и должны были, и эта правильность успокаивала, сглаживая метания человеческого разума. Геллерт безо всякого труда поймал поток воздуха, позволивший ему парить, не тратя никаких сил. Карпатские предгорья. Свобода. Альбус, война, контр-удар, Дар Смерти. Палочка. Бузинная палочка, думал он рассеянно, не обращая больше внимания на замок внизу и скользя по поверхности земли острым, хищным, выслеживающим взглядом.

Его разум покатал обрывки прежних мыслей, с каждым мгновением все больше терявших и суть, и форму, уносимых ветром. Это было важно. Что-то было важно. Ему нужно было что-то сделать. Бузина... ягоды, мелкие пташки, кормящиеся ими.

Геллерт свернул, оставляя Нурменгард позади и спускаясь к деревьям, пятнавшим горы — темная их масса здесь, недалеко от замка, светлела ниже, сходя в долины. Он отмечал любое движение внизу и вокруг, не без заминки разделяя их на живые и подчиняющиеся своим путям, и пустые колебания ветвей и трав от ветра. 

Одно из таких движений было столь неуверенным и слабым, что привлекло внимание почти мгновенно — что-то небольшое, живое, теплое и _подходящее_ сидело на толстой ветке, не повернув голову к подлетевшему Геллерту.

Его когти сами собой сомкнулись, срывая белку с насиженного места, а клюв мгновенно сломал ей шею. 

Триумф, испытанным им, был почти таким же, как... а что, собственно, "как"? Сравнения отошли на задний план вместе с самим понятием времени, и Геллерт, удобнее перехватив в когтях добычу, огляделся, выбирая место получше, чтобы перекусить.

Но вспышка среди листвы привлекла его внимание раньше, чем он успел это сделать.

Это было еще одно живое движение — нет, не только оно. Что-то вновь шевельнулось у него в разуме, словно возвращаясь, пока зрение хищника измеряло вдали живой огонь среди ветвей.

_Магия._

Геллерт, как завороженный, устремился в эту сторону, лавируя среди потоков ветра. 

Он сел на низкую ветвь, бросив на землю забытую беличью тушку. 

Птица на той стороне поляны посмотрела на него. Геллерт застыл под этим взглядом. 

"Феникс", всплыло в его голове слово из другой жизни, еще немного смещая собой какие-то основы, возвращая их в прежнее русло.

Птица была великолепна. Золото ее перьев не было просто глупым окрасом, как коричнево-белый цвет его собственных — алхимический эликсир, жидкое золото магии уходило в сияюще-красный на внешней стороне крыльев, изумительно роскошном хвосте и голове, и алыми всполохами спускалось к лапам. Губрайтов огонь, вечное, живое пламя, подчеркнутое текучими движениями.

Геллерт моргнул, наклоняя голову — эта память снова не была птичьей.

Феникс, должно быть, принял последнее движение на свой счет. Во всей его позе и внимательных, полных отчетливого разума глазах, разглядывавших Геллерта так пристально, как не стал бы ни враг, ни добыча, отражалось некое вежливое предупреждение.

А потом он вернулся к занятию, от которого оторвало его появление Геллерта — обиранию ягод со старой толстой рябины, на которой он сейчас и сидел. Крохотные по сравнению с ним самим, огненно-красные ягоды отделялись от кистей так деликатно, что тонкие черешки почти не двигались, и исчезали в клюве с изяществом, достойным самого безупречного из заклинаний. 

Геллерт без дальнейших колебаний снялся с места и слетел вниз, отыскивая в траве беличью тушку — она уже, разумеется, не шевелилась, и он испытал несколько мучительных мгновений страха; но все же нашел и схватил ее одной лапой, меняя траекторию полета у самой земли.

Феникс снова покосился на него — он явно не выпускал Геллерта из поля зрения, но и трапезы не оставлял, уделяя ей гораздо больше внимания.

Геллерт подлетел к рябине и довольно ловко приземлился, вцепляясь свободной лапой в соседнюю, более тонкую ветку, качнувшуюся под его весом. 

Ягоды на этой стороне дерева дрогнули; феникс замедлил движения, покосившись на Геллерта более внимательно. Королевский веер хвоста, спущенного вниз и тянувшегося чуть ли не до середины ствола, дрогнул; в алом пламени мелькнула нежная, светло-золотая изнанка. Куда более светлая, чем черненое золото когтей, скребнувших по темной коре словно невзначай.

Первое Геллерт заметил очень хорошо; второе ускользнуло от его внимания. Сознание Геллерта блаженно плыло — от феникса словно исходило некое облако, неразличимое взгляду, но невыносимо притягательное. Геллерт чувствовал его так, будто это была забытая часть его самого, нечто, завораживающее его еще с начала начал и отсутствующее в обычных вещах, животных, птицах. Часть другого мира.

Магия.

Феникс вздрогнул — золотой хохолок на его голове слегка дернулся. Беличья тушка, брошенная Геллертом, упала на ветку прямо у его лап. 

Феникс очень медленно опустил голову; сперва посмотрел на испачканный серый мех, затем коротко взглянул на ягоды и перевел пронизанный магией и разумом взгляд на Геллерта, казалось, пригвождая того к стволу. И наклонил голову на какой-то волос, издав очень короткую трель.

Очередная ягода покинула черешок; беличья тушка сиротливо сползла с ветки и шлепнулась вниз.

Геллерт встряхнулся, снялся с ветки, задев крыльями листву, и приземлился ближе к фениксу, снова сорвавшему ягоду и на первый взгляд переставшему обращать на него внимание.

От кипящего золота магии у Геллерта темнело в глазах, заставляя в памяти всплывать странные, забытые вещи — до перьев, до крыльев, узкая полоска дерева не в когтях, а в пальцах, и ее скрытая, трепещущая сердцевина — и все это сплавлялось и пылало в едином, совершенном облике перед ним.

Геллерт обнаружил, что все это время подбирался по ветке к фениксу, оказавшись в конце концов очень близко. Пару секунд он посвятил обдумыванию этого факта; а потом пригнулся и потерся головой о мягкие золотые перья на чужой груди.

Замерший феникс выронил ягоду, которую держал сейчас в клюве — Геллерт увидел, как она полетела на землю; мгновение не происходило ничего. 

А потом Геллерта швырнуло вниз мощным ударом, разом лишая равновесия, сметая любую возможность выровняться, зацепиться, выпрямиться.

Он упал на землю спиной, распахнув клюв и раскинув крылья — в его памяти возникла и исчезла такая же картина, но он не думал о том, откуда она могла взяться. Это было абсолютно не важно сейчас, когда его шею стиснули мощные когти, кажущиеся раскаленными, а тело придавило к земле весом феникса, опустившегося сверху, и любая попытка освободиться от этой мощи, мало общего имевшей с физической силой, была абсолютно бессмысленной. Черные глаза, пылавшие тем же пламенем, разглядывали его голову, зажатую в лапе почти так же, как Геллерт сжимал мертвую белку — и гнев сменялся в них удивлением. Магия кипела в воздухе, нарастая с каждым мигом.

А потом пламя золотых перьев переродилось в нестерпимо сияющую вспышку, поглощая и их обоих, и все вокруг.

Геллерт спиной вперед упал на что-то твердое — довольно, впрочем, деликатно, будто его скорее опустили, чем бросили. Он не мог рассмотреть все как следует, тем более что голову еще слегка вело, но вещи вокруг явно отличались от деревьев и скал.

— Фоукс? — раздался рядом нестерпимо знакомый голос; тон его был мягким. 

Голос запнулся — его обладатель, должно быть, увидел Геллерта. Феникс, севший, как оказалось, неподалеку, мелодично отозвался.

— В башне все спокойно?.. Ты сегодня рано вернулся, — Геллерт почувствовал, как его осторожно коснулись человеческие руки, поднимая в ладонях — сияющее пламя, всепоглощающий магический огонь, стократ сильнейший, чем тот, что он видел недавно, накрыл его с головой, встряхивая человеческий разум, и мягкий, знакомый голос, почти бормочущий себе под нос, был этому пламени сродни. – И, смотрю, привел с собой друга.


End file.
